degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:HallOfFame/LOST: Wiki - Episode 17. "Whodunit?"
Episode 17. "Whodunit?" Central Character: Nick Nick: Who did it? The survivors are gathered around Nick like the day before, however, this time, there’s a different agenda. Lizzy: What are you on about? Nick: The raft is burned to the fucking ground. Cam: (covering Brittany’s ears) Hey, language. Nick: It was you, wasn’t it? Cam: What? Nick: You and I have had beef since Day 1. You couldn’t stand the fact that I came up with a way to save us. Cam: I would never be against us getting saved. Nick: Do you think you’re better than me? Cam: I think you need to calm down and let us settle this as a group. Let’s not turn on each other. Not now. Nick: Don’t think you’re getting off the top of my suspect list. Cam: (to Jake) What do you say, Prez? Jake: Um, I think we should investigate this. I mean, how are we sure someone here did this? What if it was an islander? Nick: Yeah...if an islander was wearing an Wiki Airways pin. Nick holds up a pin. Brittany’s eyes widen. Wandy gives her sister a look. Nick: Listen up folks. Since no one wants to come forward, everybody will be interrogated. So don’t go nowhere. Cut to Jake at the crime scene, looking at the raft. Smoke continues to emit from it. Jake closes his eyes and takes a big inhale. He exhales to his voice being called. Catie approaches him. Catie: What’s up, detective? Find anything? Jake: Nothing that Brandon and Nick couldn’t find. Looks like the whole thing just burned to the ground. We’re on an island. It’s not like we can find fingerprints. Catie: Stressed? Jake: Very. This was supposed to save us. I can’t believe something like this happened under my leadership. Catie: Do you wanna… Jake looks at Catie and nods. Cut to them in a field with plants all around. Catie strolls to a plant and pulls it, while Jake starts a fire at a small pit. Catie returns and kneels with him, rolling the plant into joints. They light up the joints and smoke them. Jake smiles at Catie, feeling the effects of the high. Jake: I really shouldn’t be doing this right now. Nick probably needs me. Catie: What good are you stressed? Jake: I still can’t believe how chill you are with this. Catie: I told you, after the crash things were never the same. We need to make the most out of life on here. Jake: I think I love you. Catie looks at him, and then starts giggling, with him giggling as well. Cut to the islanders’ army base, where Sarah is being restrained by 2 soldiers, lead by Kelly down a hallway. They approach Room 23, guarded by 2 soldiers. Kelly: Switch. Guard: We weren’t notified of any switch. Each of the soldiers holding Sarah let go and knock out the guards. Kelly opens the door and walks inside. Sarah begins charging at her. Kelly and Sarah tussle before the soldiers break it up. Soldier: Sarah, stop. Sarah: What are you doing? Soldier: She’s with us. Sarah looks at Kelly, who nods. Sarah: You joined us… Kelly: Needed to avenge my father. The four walk over to the table where Triggerfinger is laying on, weak. Triggerfinger: Sarah? What...what happened? Where’s Cece? Sarah: Cece’s fine. The rest of the Tailees made it out. If it wasn’t for Cece and the Resistance, I would’ve been dead. Sarah shoots Kelly a look, and Kelly smirks back. Sarah: We need to get you out and head over to the market. Triggerfinger: The market? What for? Kelly: It’s a holiday. ' ' At the caves, Brittany and Wandy sit on their cot. Wandy: Britt… Brittany: Yeah? Wandy: Is there something you need to tell me? Brittany: Like what… Wandy: I want you to be honest with me, sis. Where were you last night? Brittany avoids eye contact with Wandy. Wandy: Britt, was that your pin Nick had? Brittany holds her head down. Wandy: What did you do? Brittany: Please don’t tell on me. Wandy: I won’t, Britt, but tell me what happened. Brittany: I didn’t want to do it. He made me. Wandy: Who made you do what? Brittany: Red. Wandy: Red? Brittany: My new friend. He showed me the butterflies. Wandy: Butterflies? Brittany… Yazzy approaches the girls. Yazzy: Hey, girls. Everything alright? Wandy and Brittany both look at Yazzy. Wandy: Yeah, everything’s fine. Yazzy smiles and walks away. Brittany gets up and goes to play at the waterfall. Wandy, upset, looks at Nick’s tent, where he’s set up the interrogations. Nick is in there with Guddon. Nick: Rumour has it you’re a fugitive. Guddon laughs. Nick: You could be honest with me right now. You burned down the raft to avoid going back home just to get arrested. Guddon: If I were so resistant on going back home, why have I been the one leading this distress call mission since the crash? Nick: You tell me. Why did it take 3 weeks to finally send a distress message? Guddon: I don’t know where you’ve been, but there’s kinda this war going on with the islanders. Look, Nick, I’m sorry about your raft. And I’ll be more than happy to help find out who did this. Nick gives Guddon a suspicious look. Nick: Next! Guddon shakes her head and walks out of the tent. Brandon, standing outside with Matt, sends him in. Brandon: So...was it you? Guddon shoots Brandon a look and walks off. Inside the tent, Matt sits down. Nick: So...my partner through all of this. Matt: You really can’t be accusing me after I’ve helped you with the dimensions of the raft and helped you figure out when the right time to depart depending on the currents is. Nick: No, you’ve done good so far. I’m just suspicious that you didn’t want to come on the trip with us. I figured you’d be the first one to want to get off the island. Unless you knew this whole time it would fail and you burned it down in the last minute in an act of guilt. Matt: I was actually meaning to talk to you about that. I wasn’t even at yesterday’s meeting, so I didn’t really get a chance to volunteer. I actually do want to be on that trip. I even spoke to Hurley… Nick: I’m sorry, who? Matt: Hurley? One of the raft passengers? The big guy with the long hair? Do none of you people make it duty to get to know most of these survivors? I mean, I know most of them don’t do much… Nick: Alright, alright. So, you want to come along? Matt: Yup. I really do. Nick nods. Nick: Alright Arzt. No more questions. Both Nick and Matt exit the tent. Nick: Where the hell is Jake? Brandon: I don’t know, but, are you any closer with this? Nick: No… I don’t even know most of these people enough to accuse them of anything. Brandon: So, you think there’s an uprising from the background survivors? Nick gives Brandon a look as Brandon chuckles. Brandon: Look, we’ll figure this shit out. Brandon walks off. Cut to Dani’s home, her and Mackenzie are in the den. Dani: You’ve been slacking. Mackenzie: I’m the best firearm handler in my division. Dani: But how’s your combat? Mackenzie: It’s getting better… Dani: I don’t get it. You want to be a boy so badly, so act like one. Mackenzie: I’ve told you so many times, mom. It’s almost as if you’re disrespecting me on purpose. Dani: I’m disrespecting you? Do you know how it feels to have the people you rule talk about you because of your daughter’s lifestyle? Mackenzie: I’m not your daughter, or your son. I’m just your kid. Why can’t you love me for me? Dani: Do you know how someone like me got to where I am? By not letting men walk all over me. By giving a voice to women and showing them that they can be powerful. You’re powerful, Mackenzie. Don’t disservice me by refusing to claim yourself as a strong woman. Mackenzie: The way I live my life and the way I identify with myself have nothing to do with you. You need to understand that and accept it. Mackenzie walks out of the room and passes by Victoria, who enters the room. Victoria: You’re too hard on Mackenzie. Dani: I’m not discussing my family issues with you. Have you spoken with… Victoria: No. I haven’t. Dani: What’s taking so long? We need to set our plans in motion as soon as possible. Four of my people haven’t returned and my only guess is something went down at the cell tower. But I can’t do anything about it because of those rhinos. Victoria: They’ve taken over the cell tower? Dani: Triggerfinger’s distress call was shut down. And I can’t hear any new ones because my guess is that they managed to communicate with civilization. Do you know what will happen? Victoria: Something I’ve known would happen for decades. Dani: If Dharma finds us… Victoria: I’ll talk to her. Figure out a plan. In the meantime, get ready for your appearance at the Sun Festival. Dani nods, still having a worried expression. Cut to Yazzy and Cam at their tent. Yazzy: Has Nick spoken to you? Cam: Not yet. This whole thing is ridiculous. None of us would do this. Yazzy: I don’t know anymore. Cam: We shouldn’t even be worrying about this. We should be concerned with finding Sarah or training our battalion in case the islanders attack. Yazzy: Well, that’s unfortunate because I was going to ask you to help Nick. Cam: What? Yazzy: Let’s be real, your beef with him is petty. You said it yourself, we shouldn’t be turning against each other. I want you to work with Nick. Rebuild the raft...get us home. Cam: I don’t know if I can do that without killing him. Yazzy: Well, you’re going to have to learn because it’ll be a long trip. Cam: What are you talking about? Yazzy: Go on the raft. Cam: No, I won’t. Yazzy: You want to get off this island more than anyone. You will save us. Cam: I’m not leaving you. I won’t be apart from you again. Yazzy: I won’t let you stay. I can’t bare to let this island destroy you. Cam: I’ll be fine. Yazzy: You’re hurting, Cam. And that hurts me. Please. Save us. Cam looks a Yazzy, then gives her a hug. Cut to Jake and Catie, arriving to the caves. Nick approaches them. Nick: What the hell, bro? Where were you? Jake: Relax. I’m here. Did you find the perp? Nick looks at Jake’s eyes. Nick: Are you high? Jake: No...noo…Look, I’m going to find our suspect, alright? Jake walks into the caves. Jake: Hey, everybody! Listen up! Nick: (to Catie) What did you guys do? Catie: Relax...Jake was stressed, so I de-stressed him. Nick shakes his head. Jake: As an incentive for the criminal to step forward, there will be a punishment for anyone who doesn’t confess and we find you. Death row. The survivors all murmur. Tori: Are you serious? Jake: Very. Brittany runs off to her cot and Wandy follows. Cam watches them. Nick: There won’t be any death sentences...Charlie Sheen over here just decided to smoke up rather than be our leader. Brandon: Jake...seriously? Jake: Look, don’t act so surprised, alright. You’re the ones that elected a druggie as your leader. I’m sorry if a background check was too inconvenient for you wall. Brandon: Alright, then, I guess it’s time for a re-election. Tori: All those for Guddon? The survivors all raise their hands. Guddon, surprised, looks at all of the survivors, then at Jake. Nick: Ok then. Congrats Guddon. Hopefully you’ll fulfill your responsibilities. Nick glares at Jake, then walks off. Jake departs from the caves, Catie following. Catie: What the hell just happened? Jake: Oh, nothing new. I just fucked up once again. Welcome to the life that is Jake Pace. Catie: Do you have a history with drugs? Did I break your sobriety or something? Jake: No...I broke my sobriety. For the millionth time. Jake walks away, leaving Catie upset. Cut to Nick’s tent, where Cam walks in. Nick: You’re not even gonna knock? Cam: We should talk, and I’d rather we make it quick. Nick: You here to confess? Cam: I can’t believe I’m doing this, but, I want to come. Nick: What? Cam: On the raft. I want to come and I won’t take “no” for an answer. Nick: Even if I didn’t hate your guts, we’re full. Cam: Please...Nick. Find a way. Let’s just bury the hatchet. I don’t want beef with you. Nick: Unless you find out who burned down the raft, you’re not getting on. Cam: I think I might already know… .*Flashback* An 8-year-old Nick is at a pond with his father and brother, testing out the mini sailboat he and his father made. The two cheer as it sails down the pond. Father: Look at that buddy! Nick smiles, proud of himself. His father heads to the car where their mother is, leaving Nick and his brother alone. The brother snatches the sailboat. Nick: Hey! Give that back! The brother smirks and rips the sail off the boat. He throws it back in the pond, and begins running off, laughing. Nick looks at his sailboat, upset. Cut to an adult Nick standing on a dock in front of a life-sized sailboat, with his brother standing next to him. Brother: Seriously, bro? This is what you wanted to show me? Nick: Yeah, man. Check out the inscription. The brother looks at the side of the boat and sees “S.S. Princess”. Brother: Ooh, bars. But...what does it mean? Nick: It’s an homage to mom. Remember? She was a princess in her village back in Nigeria. That’s what dad always called her. Brother: Why do you have to do that? Nick: What? Brother: Try to one-up me? You coulda let me help and be apart of this. But no, you wanted all the glory. Nick: I would’ve asked you but you’re always doing your own thing. You never want anything to do with me. Brother: Real talk, I’m tired of coming in second to you. You don’t think I feel like shit knowing you’re doing something with your life and accomplishing great things? The brother begins to walk off, and Nick, upset, looks at his boat. .*Present* At the hideout shop in the market, the Resistance is having a meeting. Cece: Does everybody know their roles? The members all nod. Cece: Alright. We’ve only got a few hours to equip the citizens. This needs to happen today, or we won’t get another chance. The members begin to disperse. Triggerfinger approaches Cece. Cece: I’m sorry I didn’t escape with the others. I needed to stay behind. Triggerfinger: I don’t care about that. All I care about is that you’re safe. I’m so proud of you, mija. Triggerfinger kisses Cece on the forehead and gives her a hug. Sarah and Kelly each grab a bag of weapons and walk out of the shop. Sarah: I really hope this works. Kelly: The citizens hate the military as much as we do. This will work. Kelly approaches a woman at a fruit stand and talks with her, pulling out a knife and handing it to the woman. Sarah looks around and sees the decorations for the festival. Cut to later that evening, just before the sun is setting. The festival begins, with music playing and street performers putting on shows. Dani walks up to a stage set up for her in the middle of the festival. Dani: Citizens of Hydra Island. Today is a joyous day where we celebrate the Summer Solstice. May the equinox shower us with good graces until the next Solstice. The citizens all cheer. Dani sits down on a throne as performers dance around the stage. Suddenly, fireworks are set off and smoke bombs are thrown, causing a huge distraction. Children are taken inside the shops as military Resistance members attack their peers, and the citizens that were handed weapons attack other soldiers. Cece and a few other Resistance members attempt to ambush Dani. More soldiers, lead by Elle, arrive and manage to disarm the citizens, who attempt to flee the scene. Cece attempts to take Dani to a getaway shop, but is found by Elle, resulting in her and a few other Resistance members’ arrests. Triggerfinger, Sarah and Kelly manage to flee the scene and head back to their hideout. Triggerfinger: Where’s Cece? Where is she? Sarah tries to calm down a panicked Triggerfinger. Sarah: It’s alright, it’s alright. Everything’s going to be ok. We’ll find her...we’ll find her... Cut to Lizzy walking from the infirmary back to her and Brandon’s living area at the other side of the caves. She arrives and sees Brandon and Guddon, talking. She hides behind a corner and eavesdrops. Brandon: So, Madame President, we didn’t get a chance to talk about the distress call. Guddon: Well, with Hunter’s funeral and you helping out with the investigation… Brandon: Time just seems to never be in our favour. Guddon: Speaking of, it’s only a matter of time before they come. Brandon: What do you think will happen? Guddon: I don’t know...but knowing the Dharma Initiative, it won’t be pretty. Lizzy gives a confused expression. Brandon: Why do I have a bad feeling they’ll never let us off this island? Guddon: Because they won’t. We’re all guaranteed to die before seeing civilization again. Category:Blog posts